


Hands

by bluesmoke



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: "You want a ride?"





	Hands

"You want a ride?"  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Shut up and get behind!"  
"Okay, okay, okay. Here I am."  
"Are you ready, little coward?"  
"Asshole!"  
As soon as he started to move I lost balance and almost fell off the motorbike.   
He stopped.  
"You are such ad idiot, Philip."  
"You hold yourself on the handlebars, I don't!"  
"Get your arms around me."  
"How?"  
He took my hands and stretched them around him, then he touched them. His hands were so warm over mine and I was going to pull them off, but he kept them.  
"Hold on tight."

**Author's Note:**

> Another Philkas drabble, again.  
> If you want to, leave a comment.


End file.
